Carbon char microparticles are synthesized and characterized by a variety of live cell screening techniques. Information on toxicity, chemical stability in biological environments, and cellular interactions with different char preparations is determined, and used to guide the synthesis of more optimized materials. The oxygen response of chars is determined by low-frequency EPR, Dynamic Nuclear Polarization, MRI and DNP-enhanced MRI.